starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Star Wars: Epizoda VII Síla se probouzí
Star Wars: Epizoda VII Síla se probouzí je sedmý film ságy Star Wars a první díl nové triologie. Film režíroval J. J. Abrams, napsal Abrams, Michael Arndt a Lawrence Kasdan a produkoval Bad Robot Productions a Kathleen Kennedy. Obsah Luke zmizel. Nová republika čelí novému nepříteli, Prvnímu řádu, v jehož čele stojí rytíř Kylo Ren a tajemný nejvyšší vůdce Snoke. Poe Dameron, nejlepší pilot Odboje je mezitím na tajné misi na pouštní planetě Jakku, kde starý spojenec Republiky objevil mapu, jež vede k Luku Skywalkerovi. Jeho X-wing je zničen a Poe je zajat Kylo Renem, jeho droid BB-8 mezitím i s mapou uniká a následujícího rána je objeven Rey. Vzbouřenec Finn uniká z křižníku Prvního řádu a osvobozuje Poea Damerona, oba prchají v ukradené stíhačce TIE, loď je ale sestřelena a Finn s Poem se ocitají na Jakku..... Ze zákulisí Produkce thumb|left|320px|George Lucas při podpisu smlouvy o prodeji Lucasfilm Disney30. října 2012 společnost Walt Disney oznámila, že odkoupila Lucasfilm Ltd. od jejího majitele George Lucase za 4,05 miliardy. Disney odkoupilo Lucasfilm 1. června 2012 bylo vydáno oznámení, že filmová producentka Kathleen Kennesy byla Lucasem dosazena na místo předsedkyně společnosti. V rámci této události Disney vydalo prohlášení, že plánuje vydat trilogii nových filmů, dlouho očekávané epizody VII, VIII a IX. Lucas měl u výroby zůstat jako konzultant, zatímco Kennedy jako výkonný producent. Podle zdroje z Lucasfilm měla být Epizoda VII originální příběh, aniž by čerpala inspiraci v Expandovaném universu. To bylo později potvrzeno 25. dubna 2014, kdy Lucasfilm oznámil, že budou vytvořeny nové příběhy, které budou zahrnovat pouze originální filmy Star Wars, televizní seriál Star Wars: Klonové války, seriál Star Wars: Povstalci a nově vydané romány a komiksy. 9. listopad 2013 Lucasfilm potvrdil, že předprodukce Epizody VII již začala a že scénář by měl napsat Michael Arndt. Michael Arndt vybrán jako scénarista pro Epizodu VII 8. listopadu 2014 bylo oznámeno, že Arndt začal psát a jej má již čtyřicet až padesát stránek nového příběhu. Skladatel John Williams prohlásil, že doufá, že dostane šanci napsat hudbu pro celou novou triologii. John Williams by si přál psát hudbu pro Epizodu VII''Na konferenci filmu ''Star Trek: Do temnoty, která se konala 29. dubna, učinil Abrams prohlášení, že: „Je příliš brzy o tom přemýšlet, ale do budoucna věřím, že John Williams bude dělat hudbu pro tento film, poněvadž u toho byl dávno předtím, než já.“ J. J. Abrams o Johnu Williamsovi [[Soubor:EPVII_BR_Workshop.png|thumb|left|316px|J.J. Abrams a Kathleen Kennedy během výroby filmu v Bad Robot Production]]V květnu roku 2013 bylo zjištěno, že produkce Epizody VII se bude konat ve Velké Británii, zejména v Elstree, Shepperton, Leavesden, Ealing a Pinewood Studios. Produkce Star Wars ve Velké Británii Michael Kaplan, který navrhoval kostýmy pro Abramse při výrobě Star Treku, byl dosazen jako kostýmní výtvarník pro Epizodu VII. Michael Kaplan je kostýmním výtvarníkem Epizody VII 7. listopadu 2013 Lucasfilm oznámil, že film by měl mít premiéru 18. prosince 2015. Premiéra Epizody VII 19. listopadu 2013 server Star Wars.com potvrdil, že droid R2-D2 se objeví ve filmu. Model droida byl poskytnut a pod dohledem skupiny R2 Builders Club. R2-D2 v Epizodě VII 13. prosince 2013 předseda Disney Studios Alan Horn odhalil, že odhadovaný rozpočet pro Epizodu VII by měl být minimálně 200 milionů dolarů. 19. ledna 2014 na tiskovém turné sdružení Televizních kritiků Abrams oznámil, že scénář k Epizodě VII je dokončen. Podle dalších zpráv by se Lawrence Kasdan a Simon Kinberg společně měli podílet na scénáři Epizody VIII a IX. 25. ledna potvrdil StarWars.com jejich účast na Star Wars: Epizoda VII coby poradců projektu. 24. ledna 2013 se objevily zprávy, že J. J. Abrams, známý například tvorbou televizního seriálu Ztraceni ''a filmové série ''Star Trek, bude režírovat Epizodu VII. Následující den to bylo potvrzeno serverem StarWars.com. 17. března 2014 oznámil server StarWars.com, že Epizoda VII se začne natáčet v Pinewood Studios v květnu 2014 a bude se odehrávat asi 30 let po událostech Epizody VI: Návrat Jediů. 5. dubna 2014 bylo zjištěno, že natáčení Epizody VII již začalo současně s druhou skupinou filmařů, kteří natáčeli na Islandu a v Abú Dhabí. 7. dubna 2014 se objevily zprávy tvrdící, že Peter Mayhew si zopakuje svou roli Chewbaccy. 25. dubna 2014 Lucasfilm oznámil své plány pro pokračování ságy, které vyloučilo stávající Expandované universum. 29. dubna 2014 se na sociálních sítích objevila první fotografie herců, kteří se měli podílet na Epizodě VII. Obsazení Epizody VII 16. května 2014 oficiálně začala výroba filmu v Pinewood Studios. 11. června 2014 si 71letý Harrison Ford zlomil levou nohu poté, co hydraulické dveře v Millennium Falconu spadly. Byl transportován do nemocnice Johna Radcliffea v Oxfordu. Kvůli tomu byl nucen odstoupit z natáčení po dobu osmi týdnů. Zranění Harissona Forda 28. června 2014 herec Andy Serkis potvrdil, že Imaginarium Studio''s se bude podílet na produkci filmu, stejně jako na budoucích projektech ságy Star Wars. Také uvedl, že postava, kterou hraje, bude snímat jeho pohyb a bude počítačově nahrazována. Andy Sarkis o své roli v SW'' 6. července 2014 Lucasfilm ''potvrdil, že herci Crystal Clarke a Pip Andersen byli osazeni do filmu prostřednictvím otevřených castingů ve Velké Británii. Rovněž bylo zjištěno, že produkce bude po dvoutýdenní přestávce v srpnu trvat pravděpodobně do konce podzimu. Crystal Clarke a Pip Anderson se přidávají k obsazení SW VII'' thumb|310px|Oficiální logo Epizody VIIAbrams, Hamill a Ridley strávili tři dny na natáčení v Skellig Michael v hrabství Kerry v Irsku. 6. listopadu 2014 oficiální účet Star Wars na Twitteru oznámil, že natáčení filmu je u konce. Přípěvek také uvedl celý název sedmé epizody – Síla se probouzí (v originálu Force Awaknes), přičemž logo Star Wars bylo doprovázeno názvem epizody, chybělo však označení ‘Epizoda VII‘. Oficiální název Epizody VII 28. listopadu byl na internet uveden 88i vteřinový teaser trailer pro Epizodu VII. Teaser trailer pro Epizodu VII 12. prosince 2014 se na internetu objevily kartičky ve stylu těch, které vyšly v roce 1977 při uvedení Epizody IV, se jmény postav, jenž se nově objevily v teaser traileru. Jména postav z teaser traileru thumb|left|250px|Plakát zveřejněný 18. října 2015Na Comic Conu 2015 v San Diegu nebyl navzdory všem očekáváním uveřejněn plnohodnotný trailer Epizody VII, J. J. Abrams však přivezl video z natáčení. Panel Star Wars Epizoda VII: Síla se probouzí na San Diego Comic Con 2015 Za scénou - Epizoda VII: Síla se probouzí 18. října 2015 byl zveřejněn plakát, který o den později následoval trailer. Star Wars: Síla se probouzí trailer 4. listopadu vyšla série pěti promo plakátů, které zobrazovaly Rey, Finna, Han Sola, Leiu Organu a Kylo Rena. 6. listopadu se na internetu objevil japonský trailer, který obsahoval téměř desítku nových záběrů. Japonský trailer na Epizodu VII 8. listopadu se začal vysílat první TV spot. První TV spot Lístky do kina byly dostupné v předprodeji 19. října. V době, kdy se blížila premiéra filmu, byly prodány vstupenky za více neš 100 milionů dolarů, díky čemuž film překonal rekord dosud držený filmem Temný rytíř Prodané vstupenky na SWVII překročily hranici 100 milionů dolarů. Některá kina se rozhodla vydat limity na kostýmy a rekvizit během promítání. Například fanouškům v AMC ''a ''Cinemark ''nebylo dovoleno mít pokreslené tváře nebo mít falešnou zbraň. Některá nařízení také zakazovala nošení hračky světelného meče.Zákazy a limity na promítání SW VII'' Světová premiéra, která se uskutečnila 15. prosince 2015, byla největší hollywoodskou premiérou do té doby. Hollywoodská premiéra Star Wars EPizoda VII Obsazení Ke konci února 2013 se Mark Hamill vyjádřil, že se 's námi debatuje' a že se sešel s Michaelem Ardtem a Kathleen Kennedy, jež jsou členy štábu. Hamill uvedl, že ani on, ani Carrie Fisher či Harrison Ford zatím nepodepsali žánou smlouvu, ale že se zdá, že se v sedmé epizodě objeví většina herců z původní triologie. Představitel Luka Skywalkera dále řekl, že George Lucas by rád rád vrátil do nových filmů i Petera Mayhewa a Anthonyho Danielse. Peter Mayhew si zopakuje svou roli Chewbaccy V březnu roku 2013 Carrie Fisher potvrdila, že se znovu objeví v roli princezny Leiy Organy. O den později Lucas potvrdil, že spolu s Hamillem, Fordem a Fisher jsou v závěrečných fázích jednání. thumb|330px|Obsazení Epizody VII20. ledna 2014 Carrie Fisher poskytla rozhovor TV Guide a zmínila se, že ona, Ford i Hamill by měli natáčet během března nebo dubna. Tato informace byla potvrzena Lucasfilm 29. dubna 2014. Další herci ze Star Wars filmů, například Ewan McGregor Ewan McGregor o roli v Epizodě VII či Billy Dee Williams'' Billy Dee Williams o roli v Epizodě VII, vyjádřili zájem zopakovat si své role. 29. dubna bylo oznámeno oficiální obsazení Epizody VII. Vedle Marka Hamilla, Carrie Fisher a Harrisona Forda se ke svým rolím vrátili také Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew a Anthony Daniels. Do plánovaných hlavních rolí byli obsazeni noví herci: John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaacs, Andy Serkis, Domhall Gleeson a Max von Sydow. Denis Lawson byl požádán, aby si zopakoval svou roli jako Wedge Antilles, kterého ztvárnil v původní trilogii, ten však nabídku odmítl. '' Denis Lawson odmítl roli Wedge Antillese 12. prosince 2014 se objevila jména postav z teaser traileru. 16. dubna 2015 byl uveřejněn kompletní seznam postav z filmu. Kompletní seznam postav filmu Star Wars VII: Síla se probouzí Při příležitosti konání Star Wars Celebration byl představen nový teaser a několik fotek nových postav. Druhá teaser Star Wars VII: Síla se probouzí Fotografie nových postav Charitativní akce 21. května 2014 Disney, Lucasfilm a Ban Roboz oznámili průběh "Force for Change", charitativní kampaně na podporu hledání řešení největších současných problémů lidsta. Zpočátku byla kampaň zaměřema na podporu společnosti UNICEF. Každá osoba, která přispěla, zároveň vstoupila do losování, jehož vítězi byl umožněn přístup na natáčení a možnost objevit se v samotné Epizodě VII. Oficiální stránky kampaně "Force for Change" Tímto šťastlivcem se nakonec stal D. C. Barns bydlící v Coloradu, což bylo oznámeno 11. srpna. Vítěz kampaně "Force for Change" J. J. Abrams následně zveřejnil video, kde uvedl, že celkový výdělek kampaně činil 4,26 milionů dolarů. Poděkování za kampaň "Force for Change" V srpnu 2014 se několik členů hereckého obsazení a produkce zapojilo do "Ice Bucket Challlenge", internetového fenoménu, kdy se lidé polili studenou vodou jako závazek, že přispějí na ALS association, americké neziskové organizace, jež se snaží získat prostředky na léčbu amyotrofické laterální sklerózy. Herci a produkce Epizody VII se zapojili do ALS Ice Bucket Challenge thumb|left|Daniel Fleetwood, první fanoušek, který viděl Epizodu VII|250x250px21. dubna 2015 byl Abrams hostem v show'' Jimmy Kimmel Live!, kde spolu s Chewbaccou předvedl "''Twizzler challenge" v rámci měsíce informovanosti o autismu. J. J. Abrams a Chewbacca se zapojili do Twizzler challenge V srpnu 2015 zahájil Lucasfilm a HP dvouměsíční program nazvaný "Art Awakens", kde lidé sdíleli jejich umělecká díla inspirovaná Epizodou VII. Mnoho takovýchto děl bylo vybráno na výstavu, jejíž výdělky šly na konto "Force for Change". Program Art Awakens 5. listopadu 2015 bylo Danielu Fleetwoodovi umožněno shlédnout nedokončenou verzi Epizody VII. Daniel byl 32letý fanoušek Star Wars, jenž trpěl agresivní formou rakoviny a podle předpovědí lékařů měl zemřít ještě před uvedením filmu do kin. Jeho rodina a blízcí se ho rozhodla podpořit a za pomoci hashtagu #ForceforDaniel, který podpořili například i John Boyega, Mark Hamill a Gwendoline Christie, mohl Daniel film vidět. Zemřel nedlouho poté, 9, nebo 10. listopadu 2015. Force for Daniel Obsazení Herci *Harrison Ford jako Han Solo *Carrie Fisher jako Leia Organa *Mark Hamill jako Luke Skywalker *Anthony Daniels jako C-3PO *Peter Mayhew jako Chewbacca *Kenny Baker jako R2-D2 *John Boyega jako Finn *Daisy Ridley jako Rey *Adam Driver jako Kylo Ren *Oscar Isaac jako Poe Dameron *Andy Serkis jako Snoke *Donhall Gleeson jako Hux *Max von Sydow jako Lor San Tekka *Lupita Nyong'o jako Maz Kanata *Gwendoline Christie jako Phasma *Crystal Clarke *Pip Anderson *Warvick Davis Štáb *režisér - J. J. Abrams *producenti - Kathleen Kennesy, J. J. Abrams, Bryan Bruk, Bad Robot Productions *producenti (konzultanti) - Lawrence Kasdan, Simon Kinberg *scénář - Michael Arndt, Lawrence Kasdan, J. J. Abrams *úprava scénáře - George Lucas *hudba - John Williams *výkonní producenti - Tommy Harper, Jason McGatlin *kamera - Daniel Mindel *výrobní designéři - Rick Carter, Darren Gilford *kostýmy - Michael Kaplan *speciální efekty - Chris Corbould *zvuk - Ben Burtt Hudba Hudbu k filmu složil John Williams. Zdroje Kategorie:Filmy Kategorie:Kanonické články